Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice and data. These systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), or some other modulation techniques. A CDMA system provides certain advantages over other types of systems, including increased system capacity.
A CDMA system may be designed to support one or more CDMA standards such as (1) the “TIA/EIA-95-B Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System” (the IS-95 standard), (2) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP) and embodied in a set of documents including Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214 (the W-CDMA standard), (3) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project 2” (3GPP2) and embodied in “TR-45.5 Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems” (the IS-2000 standard), and (4) some other standards.
In the above named standards, the available spectrum is shared simultaneously among a number of users, and techniques such as power control and soft handoff are employed to maintain sufficient quality to support delay-sensitive services, such as voice. Data services are also available. More recently, systems have been proposed that enhance the capacity for data services by using higher order modulation, very fast feedback of Carrier to Interference ratio (C/I) from the mobile station, very fast scheduling, and scheduling for services that have more relaxed delay requirements. An example of such a data-only communication system using these techniques is the high data rate (HDR) system that conforms to the TIA/EIA/IS-856 standard (the IS-856 standard).
In contrast to the other above named standards, an IS-856 system uses the entire spectrum available in each cell to transmit data to a single user at one time, selected based on link quality. In so doing, the system spends a greater percentage of time sending data at higher rates when the channel is good, and thereby avoids committing resources to support transmission at inefficient rates. The net effect is higher data capacity, higher peak data rates, and higher average throughput.
Systems can incorporate support for delay-sensitive data, such as voice channels or data channels supported in the IS-2000 standard, along with support for packet data services such as those described in the IS-856 standard. One such system is described in a proposal submitted by LG Electronics, LSI Logic, Lucent Technologies, Nortel Networks, QUALCOMM Incorporated, and Samsung to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2). The proposal is detailed in documents entitled “Updated Joint Physical Layer Proposal for 1×EV-DV”, submitted to 3GPP2 as document number C50-20010611-009, Jun. 11, 2001; “Results of L3NQS Simulation Study”, submitted to 3GPP2 as document number C50-20010820-011, Aug. 20, 2001; and “System Simulation Results for the L3NQS Framework Proposal for cdma2000 1×EV-DV”, submitted to 3GPP2 as document number C50-20010820-012, Aug. 20, 2001. These, and related documents generated subsequently, are hereinafter referred to as the 1×EV-DV proposal.
A system such as the one described in the 1×EV-DV proposal generally comprises channels of four classes: overhead channels, dynamically varying IS-95 and IS-2000 channels, a Forward Packet Data Channel (F-PDCH), and some spare channels. The overhead channel assignments vary slowly, they may not change for months. They are typically changed when there are major network configuration changes. The dynamically varying IS-95 and IS-2000 channels are allocated on a per call basis or are used for IS-95, or IS-2000 Release 0 through B packet services. Typically, the available base station power remaining after the overhead channels and dynamically varying channels have been assigned is allocated to the F-PDCH for remaining data services. The F-PDCH may be used for data services that are less sensitive to delay while the IS-2000 channels are used for more delay-sensitive services.
The F-PDCH, similar to the traffic channel in the IS-856 standard, is used to send data at the highest supportable data rate to one user in each cell at a time. In IS-856, the entire power of the base station and the entire space of Walsh functions are available when transmitting data to a mobile station. However, in the proposed 1×EV-DV system, some base station power and some of the Walsh functions are allocated to overhead channels and existing IS-95 and cdma2000 services. The data rate that is supportable depends primarily upon the available power and Walsh codes after the power and Walsh codes for the overhead, IS-95, and IS-2000 channels have been assigned. The data transmitted on the F-PDCH is spread using one or more Walsh codes.
In the 1×EV-DV proposal, the base station generally transmits to one mobile station on the F-PDCH at a time, although many users may be using packet services in a cell. (It is also possible to transmit to two or more users, by scheduling transmissions for the two or more users and allocating power and/or Walsh channels to each user appropriately.) Mobile stations are selected for forward link transmission based upon some scheduling algorithm.
In a system similar to IS-856 or 1×EV-DV, scheduling is based in part on channel quality feedback from the mobile stations being serviced. For example, in IS-856, mobile stations estimate the quality of the forward link and compute a transmission rate expected to be sustainable for the current conditions. The desired rate from each mobile station is transmitted to the base station. The scheduling algorithm may, for example, select a mobile station for transmission that supports a relatively higher transmission rate in order to make more efficient use of the shared communication channel. As another example, in a 1×EV-DV system, each mobile station transmits a Carrier-to-Interference (C/I) estimate as the channel quality estimate. The scheduling algorithm is used to determine the mobile station selected for transmission, as well as the appropriate rate and transmission format in accordance with the channel quality.
Channel quality estimate accuracy is important for optimal scheduling and transmission leading to efficient use of the shared channel. Channel quality estimate accuracy can be affected by a number of factors, several examples of which follow. Since current estimates are used to determine future transmission, intervening changes in the channel may affect the usefulness of the estimate. In fast fading channel environments, this effect may more pronounced. Limitations in the measuring process may also affect accuracy. Channel estimate accuracy can also be degraded if errors are introduced when transmitting the estimates on the reverse link.
One technique for addressing these issues is to introduce a margin to offset uncertainty in the channel estimate. The margin is used to make the choice of transmission rate and format more conservative to compensate for the uncertainty, and can be adapted dynamically to adjust to changing channel conditions. One example of an outer control loop using margin is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/136,906, entitled “IMPROVED OUTER-LOOP SCHEDULING DESIGN FOR COMMUNICATION SYSTEMS WITH CHANNEL QUALITY FEEDBACK MECHANISMS”, filed Apr. 30, 2002, assigned to the assignee of the present invention (hereinafter the '906 application). This technique uses a control loop, based on identified packet errors, to adjust the margin such that a desired packet error rate is achieved. However, if the packet error rate is very low, the loop may not adjust quickly.
Efficiency of the shared communication channel can be improved when channel quality feedback is reliable and margin is adapted effectively for changing channel environments. There is therefore a need in the art for improved margin control in a data communication system.